Camp Jupiter Wiki
137841968587428-3.png|link=http://campjupiter.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Claiming 137841968587428-2.png|link=http://campjupiter.wikia.com/wiki/Popular_Stories 137841968587428-4.png|link=http://campjupiter.wikia.com/wiki/Important_Blogs 137841968587428-1.png|link=http://campjupiter.wikia.com/wiki/Rules_for_FF 137841968587428.png|link=http://campjupiter.wikia.com/wiki/Administrators — [[User:HunterofArtemis12|''HunterofArtemis12]] PLEASE REMEMBER EVERY FACT BASED PAGE IS FOR YOU TO BUILD YOUR ROLEPLAY AND FANFICTION FROM! WE ARE '''NOT' BASED ON THE PERCY JACKSON AND OLYMPIANS SERIES, ONLY HEROES OF OLYMPUS Personalize *Get your very own Custom Emoticon to use in the chat! * You can customize your signature with special request to the administrators. You must have been on the wiki for at least 1 month, with a minimum of 50 useful edits to information pages. Featured Song of the Week https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CmLhxeBU9h0| I'm Not Afraid] by Eminem Think You Know Everything About Mythology??? * Roman and Greek Quiz * Test Your Knowledge on Greek/Roman Mythology * Ultimate Quiz for the Heroes of Olympus * Four Way Slug Fest Quiz That You Individually Can Still Take The Son of Neptune.jpg|Second installment|link=The Son of Neptune The Mark of Athena.jpeg|Third novel|link=The Mark of Athena (book) The House of Hades.jpg|Crushing 4th novel|link=The House of Hades The-blood-of-olympus-cover.jpg|The final book|link=The Blood of Olympus The first book, The Lost Hero has been left out of this list, because it is not as recent as the others ' Camp Jupiter Wiki Statistics ' edits articles active users *'10 April 2016'- This wiki has been around since March 27, 2012. Congratulations for 4 years of Heroes of Olympus Roleplay and Fanfiction everyone! [[User:HunterofArtemis12|''HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~Hunter of the Night.]] 20:46, April 10, 2016 (UTC) *'''3 March 2015- We're down to about 13 active users, this demigod dynasty may be drawing to an end. If anyone is interested, Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard Fanfiction Wiki is now up so if we're not all tired and done with wikis feel free to join. I will remain here, for however long it takes to see the last user go. [[User:HunterofArtemis12|''HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~Hunter of the Night.]] *'''4 February 2014- 50+ active users! Welcome newer users! DaughterofPoseidon14•[[User: DaughterofPoseidon14|'∞For infinity -']] [[User Talk:DaughterofPoseidon14|'we will be together∞']]• *'13 January 2014'- New emotes have been added along with chat options, a new background, new colors, and a snow effect. -- Success is the product of hard work. A Son of Hades User talk:A Son of Hades 20:57, January 13, 2014 (UTC) *'17 December 2013'- We are taking up Roleplaying again due to wide support from the wiki! You all voiced your opinion, which means the Roleplay section will be back up and starting again today! [[User:HunterofArtemis12|''HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~The Eighth Wonder of the World.]] 03:57, December 18, 2013 (UTC) *'''9 September 2013- We are now only '''a Fanfiction Wiki. We also need more of these positions: Administrator and Rollbacker. Have your wiki peers vote you in, if you do a good job editing and contributing to the wiki! [[User:HunterofArtemis12|HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|~The Eighth Wonder of the World.]] 23:49, September 9, 2013 (UTC) *'20th July 2013 '- We have added two new Chat Moderators and one more Rollbacker! Congratulations! [[User:HunterofArtemis12|HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|~The Eighth Wonder of the World.]] 21:27, July 20, 2013 (UTC)'' '' *'''10th April 2013 - We now have 100+ articles! Well done to everyone on the wiki! -The Praetors ' '''Enlist as a soldier at Camp Jupiter!' Follow us on Instagram and or Tumblr! May's Feautured User has not been decided yet! Do you want a chance to be featured on the home page? Just by having an account and being active here on the wiki you have a chance to win! Vote for May's featured user Here! Day of the Owls: A Doctor Who and Heroes of Olympus Crossover is the featured article of May! This page is a crossover fanfiction created by HunterofArtemis12. It's a mix between Doctor Who and Percy Jackson, an uncompleted yet lively story of Annabeth Chase and The Doctor meeting for the first time and what happens when aliens and myth collide. Want to be on the home page? But sure to enter in contests like The Roman Eagle Wiki Fanfiction Contest and The Imperial Illustrations Wiki Contest to see if you can win! Are you excited for the Trials of Apollo? YES Sort of? I mean- when do the books end? Nah Category:Community Category:DaughterofPoseidon14 Category:HunterofArtemis12 Category:A Son of Hades